R E M E M B E R TO F O R G E T
by ThatIsNotAFetish
Summary: Scott drowns his sorrows at a bar; Logan comforts in the only way Logan knows how.. [RATED M-ish: Mild adult themes, language and alchole use. Though it is mild.] [Logan x Scott]


**_Remember To Forget_**

**_Summery: _**_"I just want to pretend to be someone else... Just once..~"_

**_Pairing:_**_Logan x Scott 3_

**_Movie: _**_X-Men [Set after Jean's Death]_

**_Rating: _**_M [Violence, Alchole, Cursing, Suggested Themes]_

**_[ONESHOT]_**

**_Disclaimer: PURELY FAN MADE! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! _**

**_Author's Note: _**_I absolutely love Scott, truely bad ass. Not really a big Logan fan though. [Shocker] But I wanted to give this a try, since my friend absolutely "ADORES" the pairing... This will be interesting.. Go easy on me, my first fic with this pairing. PS: I FEED ON REVIEWS, NOM, NOM, NOM!_

* * *

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound._

_Hard to breathe, when you're underground._

_Can you hear me now? _

_Hear me now~!_

* * *

Pouring cold amber liquid- gold filling empty glasses that makes lungs scream. On the forth shot; it stops burning, fifth he almost swears it has no taste. Life has no taste.

Tasteless.

Fuck~ So very bland.. Maybe another shot will fix that? Down the hatch, his problems slide down his throat, filling his stomach with poision, liquid fire. He almost perfures the alchole. Remember to forget.. His vision slips through his shades, fogged over. By the sixth drink he remembers to forget.

Forget her..

Her eyes..

Her smile..

The way she laughs..

Not just her in general.. **Jean..** Everything about her.. And usually it works.. But it fails.. For once it fails to break his fall, cushion the blow, numb the pain of losing her. But he remembers with vivid clarity..

Shocking clarity..

The feel of her skin against his fingertips, the smell of her hair.. It burns his mind.. The memory breaks.. Sending shards and splinters into his heart; puncturing and bleeding. He lost her.. He couldn't save her..

Scott breaks..

Shards of him shatter onto the bar floor. Not litterally; though it might've well been. He was falling apart, slipping through the cracks and falling.

A voice dragged him out of the shadows.

"Well, look at what the cat chucked up.." The voice graded on Scott, like nails to a chalkboard. Why him? Of all people to be missfourtained with, why him?

Logan...

Scott doesn't dignify the acknowledgement with an answer. He scowls in warning, reaching for his seventh maybe eighth glass. Logan must've been able to tell..

The young man did wreak of the poision.

A hand stopped Scott's wrist.. Stopping the alchole from touching his trembling lips. Bad mistake on Logan's part.. Shockingly enough, Scott fought to keep his cool. What did it matter anymore?

"Easy, Slim.." Logan warned sternly, though there was a sense of amusment. Scott could hold his liquor.. Who would've guessed? "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Stupid question and Logan immedantly regretted it when Scott shoots him an easy glare behind his dark shades. Oh if looks could kill...

Well, technically, Scott's could.

"Fuck off, Logan.." A warning of his own; though Logan won't take it seriously, He never does.. Instead it encourages him to push forward. Scott should've known better.

"No, you are gunna fucking talk to me..~" Logan growled when Scott shoved himself shakily from the bar table. His stool falls with a clatter and Scott staggered with it. But he doesn't hit the ground like he anticipated..

No.. Logan catches his arm and dragged him forward into his chest. Scott gasped into the fabrics of Logan's white tank top. At first nothing happened. Just the sound of his deep breathing.. And the rise and fall of Logan's chest. Scott couldn't feel his shaken limbs going limp against Logan.

Nothing happens...

Not until Scott breaks the silence with a muffled choke that could resemble a sob. All his emotions; everything. As if trying to exhail the very thought of Jean from his lungs all rolled up with his despair, regret and pain. Hurling it into Logan's chest in one scream. his knuckles bled to white, clutching onto the front of the gruffer man's shirt. Trying to hold onto sainity though it briefly slips, leaking with the fierce tears that streaked it's wet path down his face.

Scott screamed again, weak body numb as arms coiled around his shaken frame. He lost his care, dignity and pride in the empty bar. The bartender pretended not to notice when Logan gives him a death glare.

After pouring out his frustrations, he found himself squeezing out frantic gasps. Behind the dark shades his eyes clamped shut. The blaring beep goring his hearing finally fades and he could only focus on the sound of Logan's steady breaths. He opened his mouth to apologize, to peel away from the man but he felt himself being lifted and carried.

"Nobody ever listens to me.." Scott barely heard Logan mutter, he was pretending the little outbreak never happened much to Scott's relief.. "I told you to quit drinking, you can barely walk, and _**I** _have to carry your ass.."

"I just.. wanted to pretend to be someone else.. Just once..~" Scott's cracked voice sounded so surreal to him.. It left a bitter aftertaste all the same. "Even if it was just for a little while.."

"And who the fuck were you pretended to be?!" Logan snarled, but after feeling Scott flinch in his arms, a pang of guilt seeps into him. He softens his words with an added statment, "You could've killed yourself.."

"I was trying to be you.." Scott blurted out dryly against the bridal carry. If he were sober he'd been humilated, needless to say that was not the case.

"Why the hell for?" There was a pecilure tone to Logan's words, they were veiled by curiosity. That was definatly a first the two could relate to.

"... wreckless.. Brave.. Not giving a shit about anything.. Nothing can hurt you.." Scott finally draws out after a heavy silence. His breath hitched when Logan slides him into a passenger seat... His car.. Wouldn't be the first time Logan stole one of his vehicles.. Certainly won't be his last.. "The kind of man Jean wanted.."

Logan froze in his action of closing the door. His nose wrinkled as if replaying Scott's words.. Had he said that right? Another wave of guilt coursed through his viens, freezing into ice right on the spot. Without thinking, Logan blurts:

"Fuckin' hell, Slim.. Jean loved you.. More than anything.. You were her's and nothing can change that.. She may have her lusts but her heart was yours.. And will always be.." Logan continued before regretting. "She had a very capable man right in front of her..."

Through his beweilderment, Scott opened his mouth but Logan wasn't finished, the man cut him off once more with his words.

"You got a leveled head on your shoulders, smart and strong.. Shit.. the school needs you to pull through.. Get your crap together.." He then softly added as if praying Scott wouldn't and would hear at the same time. "I need you..."

"Logan..~" Scott could only whisper softly. There seemed to be a hole in Logan's heart as well.. An empty void ripped open by Jeans sacrifice.. Will it ever be filled?

Acting on the dumb moment Scott willed his upper frame forward until his lips met with Logan's. The touch was filled with uncertainty.. Maybe he was finding a way through this mess, a shoulder to lean on.. Comfort.. Was it simply a rebound? A crutch to lean upon? This guilted Scott to pull away.

"I-I'm sorry.." He mouthed only to feel his face being jerked to the side, and once more Logan's lips were on his.. In the haste and feverent movements Scott finds himself being shoved into the backseat, limbs wired around the man on top of him.

Remember to forget..

Scott tries to everyday. When it hurts to breath or when he tries to smile. Pieces of him are scattered; ashes to wind. Logan never tries to replace her.. But sooth the burns she left behind. And in his own way it helps with his own demons. Blossomed from the "scratch my back I'll scratch yours" to something more.. A realationship that reminds Scott to forget his pain.


End file.
